


Five Letter Word

by DaintyCrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf, Love Confessions, M/M, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Derekwilles nicht sagen.





	Five Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Letter Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945285) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



Er _will_ es nicht sagen.  
Stiles hat erst eine halbe Portion Rippen gegessen und Jesus Christ, Derek hat große Schlachten gesehen, die weniger schrecklich waren. Er sieht vermutlich lächerlich aus, mit dem halb zum Mund geführten Burger und dem _Starren_ aber verdammt, wenn Derek lächerlich ist, dann ist Stiles eine _Katastrophe_.  
Da ist Barbeque-Soße auf seinem _Ellenbogen_ , verdammter Mist. Derek weiß nicht einmal, wie das _passiert_ sein könnte.  
Er weiß auch nicht, warum sein Gehirn keine verdammten roten Flaggen schwenkt; _Abbruch_! Warum es nicht laut hupt; _Abbruch_! Warum es es nicht einfach _irgendwas_ tut, bevor er seinen Mund öffnet und-  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
Stiles erstarrt, und seine Augen weiten sich. Sei Mund ist voll, seine Wangen vollgestopft mit Essen, und Derek würde ihn damit ärgern, dass er aussieht wie ein Goldfisch, wenn er nicht damit beschäftigt wäre, einen _verdammten Herzinfarkt_ zu haben.  
Derek räuspert sich. „Und außerdem hast du Soße in deinen Haaren.“


End file.
